School OneShot Pokeshipping
by Bluemew919
Summary: It is the first day of the 2nd grade for Ash Ketchum. What will happen when he meets a certain hot-headed fourth grader named Misty Waterflower? One-Shot contest AaMl piece.


_**This was a one-shot for a contest so it's kinda random. Anyways, thought I'd post it here too. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>School<strong>_

5 minutes until the bus comes? Are you kidding me? Ash looked at his alarm clock he had accidently turned off after the thousandth snooze in panic. He wasn't even close to ready and didn't want to be late for my first day of school.

Ash leaped out of bed in a flash, grabbed my clothes, and ran to the bathroom. I did everything I needed to with such amazing speed that it made one wonder if there was some magic device in the bathroom that automatically gets you ready.

He glanced at the clock. 2 more minutes to get to the bus stop. 'Ugh! I bet Pokemon Trainers don't have to rush!' He thought resentfully. Why couldn't he just be ten already? 4 more years was WAY too long to wait!

Ash grabbed his hat that was a bit big for his head before running down the stairs.

"Hello honey. I made break-" Delia started but he had no time unfortunately.

"Sorry mom! I'm late, gotta go!" Ash hurriedly said as she rushed towards the door.

"Oh, bye hon. Have a good day! I love you!" She called after him.

"Love ya too mum!" He yelled over his shoulder before rushing to the bus stop.

He made it on the bus just in time and ended up slumping down in his seat gasping for air. He easily found a seat since he had riden the bus last year and not too many people were on his bus route. Setting his backpack on the seat next to him, he leaned against the window and took a nap. It would be a long bus ride since he went to a large school in Viridian city that kids as far as Pewter and sometimes even Cerulean went to because the school was so good.

Ash woke up when a kid prodded him to let him know he was there.

"Huh? Oh hi Jake." Ash said grogilly as he grabbed his backpack and slung it over one shoulder. "Thanks for waking me up."

Jake was one of the friends he had made in school last year. He had become one of his close friends actually.

"No pwobwem. How was your summer?" Jake asked as they got off the bus.

"Fine. I just watched league videos. Mom had to drag me away from it... Unless she was calling me to eat." Ash shrugged.

Jake laughed. "Yeah, you wove food Ash."

"I didn't even get to eat breakfast this morning." Ash said sadly and held his stomach. "I hope snack time starts soon."

As if prompted, the bell rang and Ash and Jake rushed to class, which they both ironically shared.

Ash's face lit up as he walked into the classroom. He saw that his teacher was his mom and his friend, Pallet Town's famous researcher. "Hi Proffesor Oak!" Ash said and ran up to his teacher's table.

"Ash! What a surprise!" Professor Oak greeted. "It's nice to see you again. Gary is in this class too."

"What?" Ash looked to see the cocky, spikey haired kid sitting sideways in his chair.

"Hey Ashy-boy." Gary said and looked at him with a smirk.

Ash growled inwardly. Of course his childhood rival would have to be in his class.

The final bell rang. "Take a seat Ash." Professor Oak said.

Ash sat down next to Jake, away from Gary. He looked around the classroom and was happy to find that he could recognize most of the people in the class.

"Welcome to your first day of the second grade class. My name is Mr. Oak and I will be your teacher. Now, introduce yourselves."

Professor Oak started having all the students stand up and state their name and something about them.

Ash stood up when it got to him. "My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master!" Ash said confidently with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah right!" Gary's voice rose up, making Ash glare in his direction. "You will never catch a Pokemon. And I'M gonna be the master, Ashy."

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will."

"Nuhuh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Okay, okay. Break it up you two." Professor Oak cut in. "Gary, your turn."

He stood up. "My name is Gary Oak and I'M gonna be THE ONE AND ONLY Pokemon Master!" He shot a snotty look at Ash.

Ash was still standing and was about to launch himself at Gary when the bell rang.

"Recess class! See you when you get back in." Professor Oak yelled over the cheering of the kids as they ran out the door. Ash lost Gary in the crowd but saw a glimpse of him walking with his friends out of class. He grumbled and exited the class with Jake.

"Don't wisten to him Ash, I think you'll be the GWEATEST Pokemon Master!" Jake said and gestured dramatically with his hands at the word 'gweatest'.

"Thank you Jake." Ash responded and they both went to the playground.

Jake and Ash were sitting in their hole they had made in the sand next to the spinny slide. They were playing with their Pokemon figurines they had brought to school in a 'stadium' they made in the sand.

"Go Bulbasaur!" Ash cried and threw the figurine in the stadium.

"Go Pikachu!" Jake cried and did the same.

"Bulbasaur's better!" Ash bragged.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"I'm gonna get Bulbasaur when I turn ten! Bulbasaur, use vine whip!" Ash said and then commanded his toy.

"Pikachu, jump!" Jake picked up his Pikachu to make it jump.

Ash used his hands as vines to get Pikachu but Jake made Pikachu jumped higher than humanly posible.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Ash yelled.

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Hey! Dim wads!" An unfamiliar voice spat.

Ash and Jake stopped their quabbling to look at the new person. This person towered over them, had orange hair put off to the side in a ponytail, wore suspenders and was a...

"GIRLS!" Jake screamed and put his hands in front of his face. "Stay away! Watch out Ash! They'll infect us with their cooties!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "You dorks still believe in cooties?"

The girl next to her scoffed. "Kids." She muttered.

Ash blinked at Jake. What was he so scared of? It was just a girl. Wasn't he more worried about the fact that she was a fourth grader? "What's your name?" He asked the girl.

The girl looked taken aback at his simple question but answered anyways. "Misty, who's asking?"

Ash looked up at her proudly. "I'm Ash! I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokemon Master!"

Misty looked uninterested. "Yeah yeah kid, whatever. Look, you need to move from this spot."

Ash blinked. "Why?"

"Because we're taking this spot now. So scram." Misty said and folded her arms.

"But we were here first!" Ash protested.

"Too bad kid, move it or lose it!" Misty leaned down to Ash and spat at him.

Ash was about to stand up but Jake grabbed his arm. "We better wisten to her Ash." He said nervously. "Gawy towd me that giwls come from an awien pwanet and if you make them too mad, they will tuwn into a big scawy monsters and eat you!"

Misty's friend laughed. "Wow, remember when none of the boys would play with us because they thought we had cooties? Their thoughts about us have just gotten worse."

Misty just smirked and looked down at the two boys. "He's right you know, everyone in the fourth grade knows about my temper. If you don't want me to eat you than you need to scram now." She took a threatening step forward.

Jake screamed and ran. "Wun Ash!" He yelled over his shoulder as he fled across the playground.

But Ash didn't move, he just stood to face Misty with a glare of defiance. "I'm not afraid of you!" He said bravely.

Misty looked amused. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! If I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master, I can't let a monster stop me!" Ash yelled.

"You're a brave little creep aren't you?" Misty asked in her same amused tone. "Well too bad, we're still taking your spot."

"No! I won't let you!" He moved to push her or punch her or something but it didn't matter because Misty held her hand on his head to distance his blows from her.

Misty looked at her friend. "Can you believe this kid?"

Her friend blinked. "He's pretty brave."

Misty pushed Ash back easily. "You're pretty brave for a little squirt. You just might become a Pokemon Master." She took his hat off and ruffled his messy raven black hair to make it messier. "Keep the spot squirt, you earned it Mr. Pokemon Master." With that, Misty put his hat back on and she and her friend walked off.

Ash smiled after her and yelled "thank you Misty!"

She waved her hand at him in response without turning around.

Jake came running back. "Ash! I was so wowwied! How did you survive? Did she spawe you?" Jake was looking him all over.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ash responded with a smile.

The rest of the day went by with more introductions and ended with some fun games and activities. Gary had been a jerk to Ash still but Ash had some new found confidence to back him up at being complimented by a fourth grader.

Jake refused to sit near him for the rest of the day and insisted that he take a long bath when he got home to clean off the cooties that were apparently plaguing him. But Ash didn't mind too much. He just had a major ego boost in his oppinion.

He finally got home and walked in the door, greeted by his mom.

"Welcome home Ash! How was your day honey?" She gave him a hug.

Ash hugged her back and looked at her when they drew back from the hug with a big grin. "I made a new friend." He said proudly


End file.
